1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of making a layered carpet construction suitable for use by the automotive industry as an interior trim part, more specifically a "deck lid" wherein the backing of the carpet construction is specially processed to adhere to the backside of the exposed carpet face and a separate layer of foamed material is then secured to the backing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, there are no deck lids in automobiles; the automobile mink is formed of the exposed sheet metal that has been painted. Luxury automobiles do include deck lids. A typical deck lid is used in the trunk of an automobile on the underside of the mink lid. The deck lid is made of pressed board with carpet attached thereto via a gluing step. When a shape is required that uses a molding operation, constructions consisting of a moldable felt or thermoplastic resin are used. The carpet used in a typical interior trim part may conveniently consist of a nonwoven carpet face which has a backing affixed thereto. Alternatively, it may consist of a tufted fiber secured in a primary backing which also has a backing affixed to the backside of the primary backing.
The automotive industry has set a standard with respect to trunk interior parts in which it has specified that the deck lid must have a certain dimensional stability in order to qualify as an acceptable article for use. The product of the instant invention was developed because the automotive manufacturers are committed to reducing the weight of its automobiles and thus suppliers of parts must accordingly reduce the weight of the parts supplied to them. Typically a deck lid in use today consists of 9 oz./yd.sup.2 polyester nonwoven face material having a backing amounting up to about 35 oz./yd.sup.2 polypropylene with scrim.
In the past, some deck lids have been constructed securing the layers using adhesive systems, such as pressure sensitive adhesive pre-coats and an adhesive release surface. Also the prior art discloses a process that uses a cooled upper tool for compression molding a curable elastomeric backing to a carpet.
Other deck lids have been formed by reaction injection molding urethane polymers containing a reinforcing matrix contained therein which have rigid dimensional stability and light weight, but pieces formed from this material are costly and are not recyclable like the interior trim piece of the present invention.